


Kiss you

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Cuando Amaia trae a Raoul a una de las fiestas que montan en la playa el primer pensamiento de Alfred es que quiere besarle. Esa idea que parece ser fruto del alcohol en lugar de desaparecer evoluciona y para cuando se da cuenta sabe que está perdido. Perdidamente enamorado, claro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tenía que ser algo cortito para satisfacer mi vena Raoufred. Pero mira, se me ha escapado de las manos. Las denuncias, si es que alguien lee esto, me las podéis dejar abajo en los comentarios (la que he liado...)

Alfred quiere besar a Raoul casi desde que le conoce. Es uno de sus primeros pensamientos. Él, amante del arte en todas sus formas, no puede evitar pensar que el rubio bien podría ser una obra maestra. Se fija primero en su mandíbula y en sus labios, dos elecciones muy obvias entre las distintas partes que forman la composición que es su rostro. Pero son sus ojos lo que más le encandila. No tiene unos ojos especialmente grandes, ni tampoco tienen un color llamativo, pero tienen un brillo capaz de convertirlos en los más bonitos que haya visto nunca.

  
Es casi irónico que su nuevo objeto de deseo llegue de la mano de Amaia. Su ex, su primer amor, la chica que le tuvo loquito por sus huesos casi desde el principio. Una dulce locura que había durado unos meses pero que ha dejado una huella indeleble en su corazón. Es casi una decepción, puesto que el rubio igual es tranquilamente la persona más guapa en esta playa, pero asume que debe ser algún rollo de Amaia. Su cercanía parece un buen indicador y casi lamenta ese beso que sabe que no conseguirá.

  
Amaia y él siguen siendo amigos porque sigue queriéndola con todo su corazón, a su manera. Y ella también le quiere, aunque prefiriera volar libre. No puede odiarla por una de las cosas que más le gustan de ella, algo que le define tanto. Nunca le necesitó, simplemente le quería en su vida, y era una de las cosas por las cuales la quiso tanto. Gravita hacia este tipo de personas. Con las ideas claras, una mente bien amueblada y que eran sin necesidad de que eso estuviera ligado a nadie.

  
Por estuvo tan bien con Agoney, su primera aproximación a otro hombre. Fueron muy buenos amigos, aunque su amistad rompiera muchas de las barreras tradicionales. Le ponía Agoney como a todo el mundo, pero había tenido la suerte de ver más allá de su físico y las facetas de su personalidad más arrolladoras. Y por eso había sido bonito, aunque tuvieran una fecha de caducidad. Agoney no quería nada serio, no quería ataduras y Alfred solo podía desearle que encontrara a alguien especial que encajase en su vida de la manera en que el canario quisiera.

  
Al final no pudo culparle por irse un día sin decir adiós. Se fue como llegó una vez. De repente y sin avisar. Casi poético.  
Casi se pierde en esos pensamientos, porque resultaría tremendamente sencillo. Está solo, aunque rodeado de gente, sentado en la arena con una cerveza en la mano. ¿La tercera quizás? Antes estaba hablando con Roi pero desde que este se alejó para saludar a alguien se ha quedado solo. Y conoce a más gente, pero no como para animarse a acercarse. No le apetece realmente.

  
La suerte o la desgracia están de su lado porque Amaia le ve y tira del otro chico para acercarse a dónde está.

  
— **Hola Alfred, este es Raoul, ¿Verdad que tú también piensas que parece un muñeco?** —saludó Amaia fiel a su estilo, con empujón al rubio incluido como para acercarlo y que le viera mejor. Alfred trató de buscar una respuesta apropiada a aquello porque la mirada del rubio consiguió que se pusiera de los nervios. Raoul le miró fijamente con una sonrisa y elevó una ceja, como buscando su aprobación— **Qué pena que no te gusten las tías Raoul** —añadió Amaia, que se había quedado como embobada mirando a su amigo. Pensándolo bien seguramente esos dos ya habían bebido en casa.

— **Dime Alfred, ¿Quieres bañarte con nosotros?** —propuso el rubio, y aunque Amaia no hubiera sido clara con uno de esos comentarios suyos que no pasaban filtro alguno aquí es cuando habría empezado a dudar. Había un brillo casi peligroso en la mirada del otro y su sonrisa parecía estar llena de posibilidades. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de aceptar, pero se quedó bloqueado. Boqueó un par de veces y su lentitud fue interpretada como una negativa que no sabía cómo formular para no ofender. Y ya no pudo corregirle. No supo por dónde empezar y perdió su momento cuando se alejaron de la mano. Amaia le lanzó un beso entre risas. Y el rubio le dedicó una última mirada, pero ya no parecía interesado.

Tampoco podía culparle, a su manera le había rechazado. Eso le pasaba mucho. Perdía oportunidades por no saber aferrarse a ellas cuando aparecían. Tenía más suerte con su arte que en su vida amorosa. Cuando ligaba era porque la otra persona era capaz de leerle, ver más allá de sus silencios. Le costaba arrancar. Apuró la cerveza con la que seguía jugueteando y abrió otra casi sin mirar. El tiempo pasaba de manera caprichosa, pero consiguió entablar alguna que otra conversación interesante y consiguió apartar lo sucedido de su mente. Y de su vista, hacía rato que no los veía.

Justo cuando lo piensa, los ve. Y si la propuesta de antes podía tomarse por inocente en alguna realidad lo que ve, no. Aquellas imagenes iban a perseguirle durante una buena temporada e iban a quedar grabadas a fuego en sus retinas. 

Y es que conoce a Amaia como para saber que las probabilidades de acabar viéndole las tetas sin más son altas bien entrada la madrugada. Pero no se imaginaba que hubiera encontrado un compañero nudista. Sí. Esos dos estaban bailando pegados cerca de la orilla mientras iban deshaciéndose de prendas de ropa. Sus movimientos más bien torpes y como se reían como dos borrachos desquiciados empañaban la imagen. Y aun así a Alfred le costó apartar la idea de que eso le ponía muy cachondo para quedarse con que podían acabar ahogados.

Bendita etapa universitaria. El que podría haber sido uno de los momentos más eróticos de su noche por supuesto que tiene que acabar convirtiéndose en una misión de salvamento. La suerte de Alfred García.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras corre directo al mar se pregunta que ha hecho para tener que acabar metiéndose en el agua helada, es todavía mayo a quién se le ocurre, a rescatar a su ex y al amigo de esta. Aunque ahora mismo parezcan cualquier cosa menos amigos medio desnudos y magreándose como si no existiera un mañana. Pero existe y han comprado todos los números para verlo con una resaca de campeonato y un resfriado que compitan para dejarles todo el día en la cama sintiéndose miserables. Y ya es, porque no quiere pensar en cuánto tiempo podrían haber pasado en el agua o si habrían llegado a salir si no hubiera ido a sacarles. 

Miriam aparece como por arte de magia y Alfred sabe que está dejando en buenas manos a Amaia. La propia Amaia parece contenta con aquel giro de acontecimientos y se engancha a la gallega con tal efusividad que a punto está de tirarlas a ambas al suelo. No sabe bien del todo que relación tienen, pero tampoco está muy seguro de querer saberlo. A veces piensa que el verdadero reto no es la carrera que está sacándose como buenamente puede, sino intentar entender los lazos que unen a sus compañeros y amigos ya que parecen volverse más y más complejos por momentos. 

Alfred no lo sabe, pero lo que más valoran la mayoría es eso, que no hace preguntas. No les juzga, no se pasa el día cuestionando aquello que hacen o dejan de hacer. Acepta lo que ve y está siempre dispuesto a escuchar las partes que quieran compartir con él. Pocas veces presiona. Y es que a él le cuesta tanto a veces abrirse, compartir aquello que le preocupa, que se sentiría hipócrita si exigiera eso a las personas a las que aprecia.

— **¿Dónde vives Raoul?**  —se anima a preguntarle cuando le parece que no va a ser el otro quién rompa el silencio que se forma entre ellos. No es incómodo en realidad, pero empieza a sentirse nervioso. El otro chico está enganchado a él como si intentara quedarse con todo su calor corporal, y tener su cabeza apoyada en el hombro estaba haciendo que su línea de pensamientos avanzara en una dirección tremendamente peligrosa. El rubio era prácticamente un desconocido borracho y cualquier paso en falso sería aprovecharse de esa situación y de inherente confianza que parecía haber depositado en él. 

— **¿Es esta tu ropa?**

— **Sí**  

— **¿Piensas vestirte?**

— **Solo si me vistes tú** —y ahí es cuando Alfred prácticamente se mata. Porque no era tan inocente cómo se pudiera pensar el otro y se moría de ganas de responderle, de seguirle ese juego. Pero estaba demasiado sobrio como para considerar tener nada con un chico que sí estaba borracho. El rubio parecía de esas personas a las que no les importaba invadir el espacio personal de los demás, pero el modo en que su cabeza casi colgaba contaba otra historia. Una que incluía varias copas de más y con ello la perdida de la capacidad de andar bien con autonomía.

— **¿Te llevo a casa?**

— **¿Y por qué no me llevas a la tuya?**

— **¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? Los prefiero sobrios** —boqueó Alfred, buscando en realidad ganar tiempo con ello. Apretó con más fuerza la ropa del otro chico que sujetaba con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra guiaba al otro en dirección a la salida. Había conseguido ponerse en movimiento y el paseo marítimo iba quedando cada vez más cerca y con ello el inicio del que ya prometía ser un recorrido por las calles de la pequeña ciudad costera cuánto menos entretenido. 

Al final se quedan un buen rato sentados en uno de los bancos del paseo charlando. Es un final inesperado para esa noche y tan solo se paran porque el rubio está mareado y Alfred teme que acabe vomitándole encima, pero lo cierto es que no se arrepiente. Y es que Raoul es guapo y le pone cachondísimo pero es también muchísimo más interesante de lo que le pareció inicialmente. 

 

* * *

 

Raoul le atrae, aunque verdaderamente no piensa en él como algo a largo plazo.

Realmente cree que piensa tanto en besar esos labios porque el otro siempre le da largas y que el día en que lo consiga se cansará. Habrá cumplido ya su objetivo y habrá satisfecho esa curiosidad que siente. Pensar eso es su mayor error porque va cayendo casi sin darse cuenta mientras se mantiene firme en su idea inicial. ¿Qué decir? Es un hombre de convicciones y en este caso no abrir la mente a cualquier posibilidad acaba siendo su perdición. Aprende sobre cómo es, qué le gusta, qué le disgusta y se va familiarizando con todas y cada una de sus manías. Son muchas, a decir verdad y ha jurado no mencionarlas nunca directamente, pero le gusta lo único y cada manía le otorga un poco más de carácter. Se siente casi mal por haber pensado en él meramente en términos físicos cuándo le conoció. Es igual o más bonito por dentro y a veces la cuesta reconciliar la primera faceta que conoció de él aquella noche de fiesta con la del chaval que se pasa el día viendo vídeos de perritos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. 

  
Y es que es eso. También tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y le encanta su risa. Por eso le gusta tanto que sea una persona alegre, llena de luz. Resulta tan evidente que está perdido que todo el mundo se da cuenta. Menos él. Raoul no parece ver todas y cada una de las señales que apuntan hacia una misma conclusión: Alfred está profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de él. Son amigos desde hace solo unos meses, pero han pasado de no conocerse a pasar prácticamente todo el día juntos. Incluso ahora, en las vacaciones de navidad, época en la que cualquier excusa deja de ser válida y no le queda otra que admitir que se siguen viendo igual porque quieren. Ya no es un: Quedamos para estudiar o que los otros están ocupados con mil cosas y no pueden o cualquier otra explicación similar.

Tiene que apechugar con los comentarios poco discretos de Amaia o las miradas cargadas de sabiduría de Miriam. Ya eran peligrosas por separado, pero juntas no se les escapa nada y siente una mezcla entre fascinación y pavor cuando se le quedan mirando como si le estuvieran leyendo el alma. Amaia no se avergonzaba de divulgar prácticamente todo aquello que sentía y pensaba. Miriam se las arreglaba para que cuánto menos supieras lo que creía necesario en cada momento y en el caso de sus quejas nunca se callaba. A veces cuando estaba con ellas sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la facultad se descubría pensando que le gustaría ser un poco más como ellas. Era un pensamiento pasajero pero recurrente. Y les contaba cosas, eran sus mejores amigas, pero tendía a sentirse intimidado por ellas. Temía decir algo de una manera en la que pudieran tomárselo más, que le juzgaran o hicieran una valoración de esas que le dolían porque eran tan certeras como incómodas. Solían llevar la razón, dar buenos consejos y tener una visión del mundo más avanzada de lo que cupiera esperar de dos chicas en la veintena.

En realidad, lo que más temía era que un día se cansaran de verle intentar dar el paso una y otra vez. Y es que tenía mil veces las palabras en la punta de la lengua, acudían a su boca solas sin que nadie las llamara, pero no conseguía expulsarlas. Quería convencerse de que tampoco era tanto. Tan solo quería decirle que le gustaba, que no era capaz de verle como un amigo debería. Qué sentía más. Y mira que con eso se quedaría corto puesto que sabía que no solo le gustaba, pero bien sabía que una cosa era lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina y otra bien distinta lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas.

Al final importan poco o nada los tiempos que se plantea marcar o qué piensa decirle o incluso cuando. Raoul es una fuerza de la naturaleza contra la que es incapaz de luchar. Un niñato que prueba su paciencia desde el primer minuto en que le conoce y que consigue hacerse con su corazón casi sin proponérselo. Cometió un error al pensar que se cansaría de él pronto pero su mayor error al final no es ese. Su mayor error es pensar que el otro no va siempre un paso por delante rompiéndole con eso todos y cada uno de sus esquemas. Y es que el punto de inflexión llega un viernes cualquiera mientras están tumbados en la cama viendo una película.

— **Oye Alfred**  
— **Dime** —responde tranquilo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Es cuando los segundos pasan sin respuesta alguna que empieza a percibir que algo está a punto de pasar. Y le mira y ahí está. Está rojo como un tomate y se pasa las manos por el tupé en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo. Está a punto de pedirle que se lo diga ya, lo que sea, pero sus miradas se cruzan y su corazón se acelera. Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Una expresión que le pareció tonta hasta que le conoció. Y es que los ojos miel de Raoul siempre parecen albergar la respuesta a cualquier pregunta y decir mucho más que lo que pueda llegar a verbalizar su portador.

— **Te quiero** —y con esas dos palabras siente que el mundo se para. Pero no él que se inclina y rompe cualquier tipo de distancia que pudiera quedar entre ellos hasta posar sus labios sobre los ajenos— **Ni en esto me dejas ser el primero** —consigue decirle entre besos y no se acordará de la respuesta del rubio, si es que la hubo, pero sí de su risa cantarina y de cómo le abrazó con fuerza como si no fuera a soltarle nunca. Y Alfred nunca había deseado tantísimo que alguien no le soltara en la vida. 


End file.
